Magnetic solenoids can be implemented for a variety of applications to generate a magnetic field, such as in an inner volume of the magnetic solenoid. As an example, magnetic solenoids can be implemented to generate a magnetic field for a gyroscope, such as a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) gyroscope that is located within the inner volume of the magnetic solenoid, to induce precession of noble gas isotopes. As an example, magnetic solenoids can be formed of a conductive coil that is configured with a cylindrical geometry. Depending on the application for which the magnetic solenoid is intended, such as in an NMR gyroscope application, it may be desirable to generate a magnetic field that is substantially uniform throughout the inner volume of the magnetic solenoid. However, a cylindrical configuration of the conductive coil can result in an unacceptable non-uniformity of the magnetic field, such as near the ends of the cylindrical configuration and at points that are off-axis from a central axis of the cylindrical configuration.